majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Gyoubu Shakadou
"Momoyo's like me and enjoys the fight." |- | Gender: ♂ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood type: B' |- |'Birthdate: September 14th' |- |'Sign: Virgo' |- | Gyobu Shakadou is a fictional character in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! '' and also one of the antagonist in the series. He is also a mentor and the guardian to the Itagaki Siblings. |} Shakadou Gyoubu (釈迦堂 刑部) is one of the antagonists (Paticularly in the anime) and an anti-hero in the Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinsai! series. As a former Assistant Master of the Kawakami Temple, he is strong and skillful, rivalling the Kawakami Family due to his power. Shakadou, along with the Itagaki Siblings work as hired mercenaries/smugglers to perform crimes in order to earn easy money such as smuggling weapons and erotic stuff in the anime. In the Visual Novel, it is revealed that he has many connections in and out of Japan. He has worked for the Prime Minister as part of Secret Intelligence. He has worked for one of the Prime Minister's political rivals in Yukie's Route. He is also a member of the Seven Stars, a secret fighting group led by Frank Friedrich in Chris's Route. Like the anime, he plays a major role in the Story Mode in the Visual Novel. On April 1st, Minatosoft released a fan disk where Shakadou is the protagonist in a mini-novel called Shakadou-san no Jun'ai Road. STORY In Shakadou-san no Junai Road, it is revealed that he grew up in the Okinawa region. Even at birth, he was known to be remarkably strong compared to other people. However, this caused people to shun and fear his power, causing him to become a loner. Some time later, Shakadou became an Assistant Master in Kawakami Temple. He is respected by the young Kawakami sisters (Momoyo and Kazuko) due to his influential fighting skill and intimidating power. However, because of his philosophy that power is justice, even if it means to inflict the pain to others, Shakadou was banished by the Kawakami Temple and went rogue afterwards. GOING ROGUE, GUARDIAN TO THE ITAGAKI SIBLINGS Prior his banishment from Kawakami Temple, Shakadou lived alone until he met the Itagaki Silbings and taught them the Kawakami Style Martial Arts. Impressed by the fact that the siblings learned the style quicker and adapted faster than he expected, Shakadou decided to become a guardian to the siblings. Since then, Shakadou and the Itagaki Siblings have been on several jobs to get easy money for their living. This has caused a strong feud with the Kazama Family, not only because they both share the same styles, but also due to their different goals. As of Majikoi S, after being defeated by Hyumu Hellsing, he works at a beef bowl restaurant called Umeya, saying he took the job because he liked the food. In his mini-novel, he leaves Kawakami and lives in the Shōnan region, where he became unemployed once more. But after befriending Sakura Kugenuma, he returns to working at the Umeya beef bowl restaurant, staying in the Shōnan region. APPEARANCE He is man of average height with pale skins and also has some body piercings. His clothes are always the same shirt, trousers, belt and watch. He has red eyes. His hair is has a brown color and is short and spiky. He also has some V-bangs. PERSONALITY Like Momoyo, Shakadou has an extreme bloodlust when entering any battle ahead of him. He is shown to be sadistic and merciless against his opponents in the Majikoi Visual Novel series. However, he is also a happy-go-lucky man who couldn't care less about anything unless it is anything that benefits him. Shakadou also seems to have a strange code of honor, which is shown when he accepted Yukie's challenge to a duel in her route during the KOS Tournament, even when the team he was a part of was defeated. As a mercenary, Shakadou can be reluctant to do certain tasks, but he will ultimately do them until the job is complete or there is no profit in completing it, which is shown in Chris and Yukie's Routes in the Visual Novel. Shakadou is also a calm and cunning man, doing whatever he can to achieve his objective patiently. GALLERY Shakadou.jpg|Shakadou (Anime) Shakadou 2.jpg|Shakadou carrying a gun (Anime) Shakadou 3.jpg|Shakadou 2 (Anime) Shakadou and The Itagaki family.jpg|Shakadou and the Itagaki Siblings. (Anime) Shakadou and The Itagaki family 2.jpg|Shakadou and The Itagaki Siblings captured Yamato (Anime) TRIVIA *In the Visual Novel, Momoyo has stated that only people the level of The Big Four are capable of facing Shakadou. However, his power is proven to be even stronger than that, as shown when he injures Taisei Mayuzumi in Yukie's Route, defeats Momoyo herself in the Story Route, and defeats Lu in Majikoi S. Furthermore, in Shakadou-san no Jun'ai Road, Hyumu Hellsing has said that if Shakadou would continue his training, he would pass on his rank of number 0 to him. *According to the Visual Novel, when he was an Assistant Master at Kawakami Temple, Shakadou primarily trained Momoyo when she was young. He also helped Kazuko with being adopted into the Kawakami Family. *In the original Majikoi popularity poll, of the male chracters in the series, he was ranked #9. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Antagonist Category:Anti Hero Category:Male antagonist Category:Seven Stars